Forbidden Desires
by myra k kuran
Summary: 20 years after the anime ending. Kaname and Yuki are happily married with kids. cross academy has new generation of vampire kids with the former night class being their teacher. What happen when a young teen age girl with a huge crush on kaname comes into the scene...things gets worse as Kaname starts to feel something steering inside, something forbidden...lust.. forbidden lust.
1. Chapter 1

**offically i'm going crazy...another new story... i know i should be concentrating on the remaining three...anyways why this story? i read many kaname x yuki hapily married fanfiction and then an idea popes into my head what if after many years someone captures the mind of the pureblood what will happen and my curiosity led to this.**

Summary of the exact situation…

20 years after the vk anime ending, the world is now a better place for co-existing though a lot of people still don't know about the vampires but still it is peaceful. A lot changes has taken place now since that time such as Yuki and Kaname got married and have two beautiful daughter Juri(6) and Yuka(3), headmaster is still the headmaster and Yagari still wears eye patches. The former night class students are night class teachers in Cross Academy…in night class ofcourse, but then again now there are no fangirls as day class consist of hunters only, with headmaster in change of the whole school and Yagari in charge of the day class and definitely assisting him Kaito. The night class was in charge of both Takuma Ichigo and Yuki Kuran.

Kaname is the king of the vampire race and Yuki his queen. Yuki due to her father's crazy request is the now the gymnastic teacher of the new night class and Kaname does he really have time to teach? Of-course not but still managed some time to make the headmaster happy. He is the head of the chemistry department for the night class.

Zero is still single and ofcourse a powerful vampire hunter. He is single because he cannot imagine anyone as his wife but Yuki. Even the Kiryu boy became a teacher at Cross Academy, maths teacher for the day class. Everything is going quite alright with a lot of new and young generation of vampire and hunters in the same school…but the question is will everything be the same? Specially for Kaname and Yuki Kuran and their married life?...because there is a girl who has a huge crush on her Chemistry teacher/ professor kuran. But that is no big deal is it? After all she is a little hormonal teenage girl for her having a crush on her teacher is very normal…but what if some sort of different emotion is stirring inside the pureblood towards this girl...what will he do? after all she is forbidden for him because he already had his one and only Yuki

What will Kaname do with the lust that is building up inside him?…will he give into the forbidden desire and destroy his perfect life, the life he always wanted… with the love of his life, his Yuki? Or will he restrain him, hold himself back? or will this girl make him lose control over himself?

And who is this girl…who bears such feeling for the happily married pureblood? She is a young pureblood vampire named Aiyora Ouri; daughter of Lord Ouri and Lady Sara Shirabuki. Who were married once but now divorced. Resulting in Aiyora growing up without a the love of a mother.

So let's see where this small teenage crush of her takes her life….will it remain as a joke to everyone or will it changes the life of everyone involved?

**From the next chapter the story will begin. as it is a bit different so i wanted the readers to have a clear picture of the entire scenario. I hope you all will enjoy this story too like my other stories. Like always feel free to share any sort of ideas with me if it ever pops into your mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n: thank you all who review and read and of-course liked the idea. here s the first chapter read and enjoy and let me know what you think. thank you.**

Chapter 1

The day at Cross Academy was just like any other normal day for everyone but Aiyora Ouri the first year night class student. Why? The answer was simple today she has chemistry class but the question is Aiyora a very studious person who enjoys studying? Of course not, then why is Chemistry her favourite subject. It was obvious…because of the person teaching it her current crush ...Kaname Kuran. Thus making chemistry her one and only favourite subject. But does she study it? No.

"Aiyu seriously…red lipstick? Seriously? To class?" Spoke a dark haired girl with shoulder length but the person who she was talking to seemed to have no effect at all as she continued to put on her lipstick; her attention was on the mirror she was holding and the lipstick she was putting on. Finally when she was done with her touch up of make-up she focused her attention to her best friend. Her friend kind of gasped at the sight of the beautiful blond girl before her. Who had the most beautiful pair of purple eyes with extremely voluminous lashes.

"Aiyu…you look gorgeous. In fact way too gorgeous for class, why do you make yourself look like a runway model? Tone it down." Aiyora's friend did warn her but she seemed totally unfazed by it instead she asked "do you think this straight hair is fine? Or waves would have been better with this look?" Aiyu's best friend Nina did what any normal person would do that time, slam her forehead on her palm. After all it was totally pointless talking to Aiyora...her biggest problem she never listens to anyone but her own self. Therefore giving her advice and talking to the air is the exact same thing...you get no response.

"Aiyu...he is married with kids and on top of that he doesn't even look at you that way. I'm pretty sure every time Kuran sensai sees you he gets irritated because of all these." Nina tried to explain her friend.

"Exactly that's the point…that's why I can't afford to look ugly. Then he will hate me even more." Aiyu's reply came followed by a huge grin on her face which in turn made Nina roll her eyes.

/*/*/*

For the night class students it was their English class now and every single student in the night class enjoyed the English period because of the teacher Takuma Ichijo. He is the sweetest vampire that exists in the history of vampires. Just like him, his teaching skills are equally sweet as him. Like everyone Aiyora was also one of those girls who enjoyed English class and besides why wouldn't she enjoy it? Her whole lifestyle was like the heroines of romantic movies.

Everything in her room was red pink and purple. All she cared about was looking beautiful…she loved the blue sky…the rain…wind that would blow her hair…flowers…butterflies. Everything that was cute a beautiful was Aiyora's favourite. Even above all these favourites she had something or someone who was her more favourite. ...Kaname Kuran. The king of her race, a happily married man, a father of two beautiful daughters, her chemistry teacher and the man who does not give a bit of shit about her.

Aiyora was always careful and concerned about the way she looked; overall she was a head turner to all but Kaname Kuran. In-fact he was the only one who found this girl and her childish fantasies nothing but nonsense where as to others it was cute including his own wife Yuki Kuran.

Yes most of people in Cross Academy were aware about Aiyora's feeling towards the Kuran male, including Kuran himself. Everyone took it as a cute joke but to Kaname it was nothing but ridiculous ways to waste ones time, instead he would have been much happier if she concentrated in her studies but of-course it was close to impossible. No matter what she would never study.

"Aiyora!" the called person was still absent minded and was looking outside the window totally unaware of the fact that her teacher was calling her.

"Aiyora! Aiyora…Aiyora." This time her teacher's call jolted her back to the reality.

"Yes…Ichijo Sensei." She responded, after that she realized she was not paying attention and understood it was best to apologize so she looked down at her feet and nervously apologized "I'm so sorry Ichijo Sensei…" She spoke softly.

"Class is not going on there…is it?" Her teacher Ichijo asked with a gentle smile plastered on his face. No matter how irritating she was Takuma was always nice to her. After all this girl was one of the nicest person in the world.

" Kuran-sensei's car is parked there and that's what she is drooling over." Spoke a male voice from the back seat getting everyone's attention. In the next few seconds the entire class broke into laughter. Aiyora's face flushed red with embarrassment. Apart from Aiyora the only ones not laughing were Nina Aiyora's best friend, Takuma Ichijo and Daisuke, the last bench-er of the class, the boy with beautiful blue eyes and blue toned hair. He was the one that actually commented about Aiyora that way.

Daisuke Shouto, the youngest son of Isaya Shouto. A nineteen year old who is madly in love with Aiyora, so much mad that he failed twice so that he can be in the same class as her. Everything was perfect but one thing Aiyora was in love with her Chemistry Professor Kaname Kuran not Daisuke and Daisuke on the other hand was also not an easy going guy. He was ready to wait as long as needed to get Aiyora in his arms.

For Daisuke the peaceful moment with his mind did not last long as angry looking Aiyu stood before him. Daisuke was so much lost in thought that he did not even realize that class was over and Ichijo Sensei already left. That was the reason why Aiyu was standing before him with eyes that stated 'if looks could kill...you would be dead!'

"Good evening Aiyu…how is your day going so far?" He was expecting the girl before him to smile as he was immitating Kaname Kuran but only thing he got was a frown.

"I hate it when you talk to me in that tone. It doesn't suite you. " Aiyora huffed.

"Oh my bad I thought you might like it. After all this is the tone he uses with his wife…" Daisuke mocked her.

"Do not bring him into this.." there was a slight blush on Aiyora's cheek as she mentioned 'him' as in Kaname Kuran. "Beside I know very well that on-" Aiyora did not get to finish her statement as she was interrupted by Seiran, Kananame Kuran's personal assistant.

"Lord Kaname wants to see you in his office miss Ouri." The grey haired vampire spoke in her usual emotional less tone. Aiyora on the other hand was trying her level best to appear clam and keep her composure like a pure blood is expected to do but she was failing miserably. What else could she do? The mere mention of Kaname's name makes her blush most of the time.

Finally after taking I a deep breath Aiyora responded "very well…I will be there."

/*/*/*

After examining her details in her compact mirror making sure everything was perfectly done eyes lips face; finally she knocked the door of the Chemistry lab ans patiently waited for the call from inside.

"Enter" spoke a deep husky voice. Aiyora's heart skipped a beat at the depth of the voice.

By combing her hair with her fingers just to give it a final touch she finally opened the door and entered the room only to find the man of her dream sitting behind his desk going through pile of papers which she recognized to the chemistry assignments. Now everything was falling into places that why she was summoned here.

"Damn it." Aiyora cursed under her breath as she realized he had already gone through her assignment, but the important question now is what is he going to do? Yell at her?...beat her up?...or worse kill her?

Even with all these tension in her head she didn't fail to notice how handsome he was. He was perfectly dressed but he was tired inside. How did she know by looking at him…but will any random person be able to tell? No of course not. Then how could she? The answer was simple everyone noticed him and watched him but no one did the way the Aiyora did. Not even his wife Yuki Kuran.

Kaname Kuran was a handsome man, the most handsome man to ever exist in the world in Aiyora's point of view and what made her day more special was Kaname was wearing a lavender shirt. Purple was Aiyora's favorite color and lavender falls into that family. The blue tie was hanging loosely by his collar and the coat was placed at the back of his chair. _'totally sexy!' _thought Aiyora.

"Miss Ouri…" the two words from the vampire king's mouth snapped Aiyora out of her dream world, honestly this drove her more into her La la la world. "Please take a seat." He pointed towards one of the chair in front of him.

Nervously swallowing a lump she did as he asked with a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"So how is life?" the male pureblood asked without taking his eyes off the little girl which in turn made the young girl even more nervous; but the only thing that held her back from fainting was the kindness in his voice.

"Fantastic." This time she gained a little more confidence, which clearly reflected in her reply.

" Very happy to know that." Aiyora smiled and softly giggled at his statement, his words seemed kind.

Kananme carefully observed the girl before him as he sipped his drink. "I was meaning to ask you...how do you keep yourself so beautiful Miss Ouri?" Aiyora was shocked for a while as her brain kept on asking her did she hear correctly. Did he just say the word beautiful? He thinks off her as beautiful? What else does she need? Best day of her life. A small made its way on her lips. She could feel small butterflies flying inside her stomach and for sure a faint blush would be there to complete the look.

By nibbling her lower lip softly she started to speak "Well…I maintain myself...all the time. Proper skin and hair care. Proper amount of beauty sleep, eat only healthy food, say no no oil and meat and of-course tons and tons of work out. I'm a size zero now by the way." she spoke being quite hyper.

"And what exactly do you mean by size zero? Can you please explain?" Kaname Kuran asked with curiosity elegantly raising an eyebrow.

"It's the trend in body size now. All the top super models have this body." She spoke being super excited.

Kaname nodded in understading before speaking once again "from what you have told me it seems that you have a lot of free time."

"Ofcourse…way too many time to waste." she responded without realizing where this conversation was actually going.

"So tell me…when do you study?" Aiyora's eyes widened at the question. She immideatly looked down. It irritated Kaname a lot, to be precise everything about her irritated Kaname.

Kaname harden his look on her "I'm expecting an answer Miss Ouri." This time Kaname spoke more harshly but still got no reply from the girl. She only kept on staring at her shoes.

"Tell me how did you come up with this idea that you will submit me blank papers and it will go un-noticed? How dare you? Does these all seem joke to you? I'm expecting an answer." The girl had no courage to utter another word. " Your audacity really surprises me at times." Kaname's harsh words made Aiyora frozen. She still didn't get the courage to look up or speak.

Kaname realized this talk was going no where so he decided to give up. "You may leave now." She obeyed politely but just as she reached the door her teacher's voice stopped her again. "It appears it will have to speak to your father once again." Aiyora felt shiver running down her spine. Not a pleasure able one the freaky scary one. Without thinking a second thought she rushed towards Kaname's table bent down on her knees clasped both her hands together in front of her chest and begged like a lunatic "Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz don't do that…not that…not that..not that…anything but that."

"And why is that?" Kaname asked in a mocking tone.

"Daddy will cancel my Vegas trip and cut down on my pocket money and when he cuts that I won't be able to shop and if I can't shop I will die…" she spoke in a nagging tone. "So plz plz plz plz don't do this…plz plz pl-"

"Aiyora…calm down" Kaname caressed her face with one hand all on a sudden, his eyes seemed kind and warm. The world around Aiyora stopped. Her heart skipped a beat. She could feel her cheeks turning deeper shade of red.

"I'm giving you one more day…you better submit it to me by tomorrow. Now go start working on it."

"Thank you Kuran Sensei." With that said politely Aiyora got up on her feet quickly and left the room with her paper.

As Aiyora was out of Kaname's office she could feel herself breathing heavily, she stood against the wall for support because with that she would fall apart. After all these reactions were mandatory after all…he touched her. She shut her eyes and gripped the paper tightly as her body slid down the wall due to her knees going weak.

Kaname Kuran had his eyes focused with a very irritated expression on his face on the door before going back to his papers on the table.

"Such a troublesome child…"


End file.
